Night World: Iona
by BestBunny5
Summary: Iona has just returned home after being captured by a vampire organisation, who thought she was a wild power. She was returned home safely having lost all memory of what happend, but it was already too late. Iona's Mother had called the police.Will the polices' firm investigation lead to the kidnappers, but do they really need to be found?


Night World:

CHAPTER 1:

Iona stirred in the neighbours arms. Her eyes flickered open to see dozens of Police cars and Ambulances. Then, she was in her sweet Mother's arms. She was a complete sobbing mess but, she was glad to see her, never the less.  
"Iona? Iona!"  
Iona's Mother was slowly lifting her into a large Ambulance as it started its engine. She was lain on a wheeled bed as her Mother sat beside her.  
"Mother" Iona said in a flat, hoarse voice. "I'm alive."  
"Oh darling!" Replied her Mother in a gasp, "of course, of course! Mummy would never let you go!" Sighing, Iona thought,  
_Why does she treat me like I'm three? I'm an Old Soul.  
_The Ambulance's siren turned on and they shot towards the hospital.  
"Tell them there's no need to put on the siren," She drawled, "I just need a check-up. No broken bones, see?" She wriggled her arms and legs. Her Mother pouted.  
"Now, now," She tusked, "You can never be too careful" She then hardened her expression, " I know you won't like it, but, you may need to stay the night. I want you to answer all questions the police ask you. It could help capture the...Hooligans." Iona knew her Mother was going to say kidnappers but was unable to. Iona knew this for her Mother's hand flew to her neck as she said it.  
"Mum, the siren!" Iona cried out.  
"Oh, yes." She muttered as she leaned towards the driver. Iona felt her arms relax and drop down upon the bed.  
_Ahhhhh_, she thought peacefully as she drifted on the edge of consciousness.

Then, there was nothing...

CHAPTER 2

Iona was smiling. Smiling at a girl who seemed to be around her age. They usually laughed together and played on the swings. Chatting the whole time. The girl had been visiting every day for a week now. Iona watched in silence as she swung open the gate to the grounds and called out her name.  
"Iona?"  
Iona waved from the window and shouted back,  
"Over here!" The girl glanced up then smiled. Using hand signals, her friend motioned for her to come down. She flew down the steps, taking them two at a time, burst out of the metal doors and greeted her friend.  
"Hi"  
"Hi"  
"So...what do you want to do today?" Iona asked awkwardly.  
"Oh, i dunno" Her friend replied. They had barely begun their conversation when a rumble in the distance inturupted. Iona looked around wondering what it was. A moterbike mabe, or a back firing car. Suddenly, the deep rumbles filled her ears a group of motorbikes entered the grounds. Her head turned towards them as they zoomed forwards. She was right, they were motorbikes. Strange, why would motorbikes be in her tempary apartment's grounds? After the fire at her previous apartment, her family had been renting the apartment a few streets down.  
But at the last second, Iona realised - they were heading straight towards them. Iona tried to pull her friend back, but the girl seeemed frozen to the spot, like an ice statue. But - too late, the first rider grabbed hold of her and shoved her onto the bike...

"Nooooooooo" Iona yelled. She sat up in the hospital bed panting and coated in sweat. What was happening to her? Where was her calm deminor? Her Mother burst into the room with two nurses' at the ready.  
"Don't worry, don't worry" she spoke at an attempt to sound peacful and quiet as her usual self, "Just a bad dream"  
Iona's Mother's shoulders sagged in releaf and sat herself on the bed.  
"Don't frighten me like that." Her mother gasped again that day, "Just try to get a good nights sleep for me. Night sweetie."  
"Night." She whispered back. Laying back on the soft duvet.  
_What was that and who was that girl, she seemed so real!  
_Iona slept once more, but this time, sweet dreams followed.

The next morning, Iona woke up reguvinated.  
"Ahhhhh" she sighed - then "Goodmorning Mother"  
"Mornin' dear, sleep well? She asked.  
"Yes thank you!" Iona replied. At that moment, a plump nurse whipped the countains away and said sweetly.  
"Is this Iona" The woman turned towards Iona, "There's someone here fore you."  
"Thank you. You may leave." Thanked Iona's Mother.  
The Nurse briskly walked away to another patient as two Police officers came in. The second to come in closed the curtains and both stood at the foot of her bed.  
"Hello!" said the first Policeman  
"Hello,' She replied calmly.  
"I am inspecter Alberthon and this is my assisstant, Lucy.  
"Hello dear" smiled the kinder looking Policewoman. "Now, we're just going to ask you a few questions about what happened yesterday ok?"  
"Sure," Iona mummbled  
"Good girl. Now, can you remember what they looked like?" asked Inspector Alberthon - then added "your kidnappers?" Iona's mother gasped. Iona ignored her. But, starting to think about it, she could hardly remember a thing about her kidnappers.  
"Sorry, I don't know, I can't remember..."  
"Can you remember if they were female or male?" said Lucy "At least then we'll have an idea of who were looking for!"  
"I'm sorry, I really can't remember much. I think it may have been both, a gang of some sort."  
The two police officers glanced at each other, then continued the investigation. Both their face's looked grave...


End file.
